


A Perfect Match

by zams



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-08
Updated: 2011-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-22 09:42:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zams/pseuds/zams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Tommy promised himself a long time ago that he wouldn't ever date a man again. Adam, of course, makes Tommy want to rethink this.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	A Perfect Match

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on glam_kink on LJ and originally posted [here](http://glam-kink.livejournal.com/664.html?thread=591256#t591256) anonymously in July. Thanks to **Taylor** for reading it over.

\---

Tommy promised himself a long time ago that he wouldn't ever date a man again. When he was young, it was obvious that he was equally attracted to girls and boys. If the varied wet dreams weren't an early indication, when he was in high school, he noticed when a snug tee shirt showcased a girl's chest and when a skirt showed off long, smooth legs just as often as he noticed tight jeans hugging a boy's ass or the muscled arms of the football players.

So it wasn't an issue with his attraction to boys that led to Tommy's vow. It was that the boys he liked and dated invariably ended up being assholes. After boyfriend number three tried to fuck him after their first date, only backing off when Tommy punched him square in the jaw (boyfriend number one being irrationally jealous and possessive and boyfriend number two treating him like some amusing pet), Tommy said fuck it and switched to girls exclusively. He had to wonder if he gave off some vibe that attracted assholes to him. How else would he be batting oh-for-three with boys? He knew that all guys wouldn't be like his sorry excuse for boyfriends that he was unlucky enough to get, he did, but he was fed the fuck up.

Girls were better. The girlfriends he had in college were sweet and pretty, smart, loved to cuddle and to come to his band's shows. And yes, the sex was amazing and adventurous and fucking hot. Tommy had no complaints.

But then Adam fucking Lambert had to come along and ruin it all.

\---

Over the years, there were two or three men Tommy felt an attraction toward, but it was minor and fleeting each time, not nearly enough to entice Tommy to go back to dating men. He was perfectly happy with women, thank you very much, and maybe he still was a little bitter about the assholes he dated in high school.

From the first moment they met, Tommy knew Adam was different. And wasn't that a fucking understatement of epic proportions? Tommy thought he should get that tattooed somewhere on his body: _Adam is the exception to every rule._

That pretty much said it all.

When Adam kissed him at the AMAs, he was surprised, but he went with it and even suggested that they play up their 'stage-gay' while on tour. It was an awesome marketing strategy. And hey. Even though he didn't fuck men anymore, he could respect that Adam was ridiculously hot and a fantastic kisser, forceful and commanding, but not harsh or controlling.

It was hell on Tommy's libido. He jacked off more on tour than he did in high school, so much so that he was in danger of chafing; he ended up investing in an extra large bottle of lube that he put to very good and often use.

Adam pushed every single one of Tommy's long-suppressed buttons when it came to men, and Tommy really didn't know what to do about it. He hadn't dated a man in over ten years, and when he caught himself seriously considering finding a way into Adam's bed, it was scary and intimidating as all hell.

But it was Adam - sweet, gorgeous, thoughtful Adam who just wanted everyone around him to be happy - and somehow that made all the difference.

Still, even after he decided that Adam was worth the risk and he couldn't pretend that he didn't get hard every fucking time Adam kissed or touched him on stage, how did he go about confessing that to Adam? How did he tell Adam that hey, you're fucking hot and I want to you to hold me down and feed me your cock?

That wasn't something that could be slipped into casual conversation, even though he and Adam were close. Tommy wanted to use more tact.

And it wasn't just that Tommy wanted Adam to fuck him. Oh, no. Nothing that simple, unfortunately. Story of Tommy's life. He had to go and actually fucking _fall in love_ with Adam. Without Tommy even realizing it, Adam snuck his way into Tommy's heart, made himself right at home, and became become one of the most important people in Tommy's life. Every time Tommy sees Adam, he wants to have Adam's arms around him, holding him securely, feel Adam's lips on his, away from the stage, and hear Adam whisper _I love you_ in his ear.

Yeah. Tommy has it bad. Fuck his life and all that.

\---

With only three weeks left in the tour, Tommy's finally had enough. Adam's fucking teased him long enough.

Tonight's show was extremely sexual, with Adam pulling his hair roughly and giving him a deep, possessive kiss to the glee of the audience, and even jacking his bass. Tommy nearly whimpered when Adam walked away from him, strutting and singing and so fucking hot, and it was all Tommy could do to stay standing.

While Tommy's reasonably sure Adam wants to fuck him (Adam isn't as good as Tommy at hiding his feelings, and Tommy's caught Adam in a too-heated stare quite a few times), he isn't as sure if Adam has deeper feelings. But Tommy can work with that. Like the internet says, he's pretty and tiny and presh and just Adam's type. He isn't above playing a little dirty to get Adam and keep him, either.

After the show, while Adam's talking with the fans, he sneaks into Adam's room on the bus wearing just one of Adam's undershirts and boxers. Brad told him at the beginning of the tour that Adam has a kink for boys in his clothes. At the time, Tommy didn't understand why Brad was telling him this, and he told Brad that much. Brad just smirked and said, "Honey, it'll come in handy. Trust me," and then sauntered away.

Waiting there, spread out on Adam's large bed, his nerves catch up with him. Adam's not like those boys he dated in high school, but still. It's been a fucking long time since he's slept with a guy (there were a few drunken times in college Tommy'd rather forget), and Tommy knows Adam isn't lacking in size. The thought of Adam's huge cock sliding into him has Tommy eager and hesitant in equal measure.

It'll be good. Tommy believes that. Anything with Adam will be good.

"Tommy?"

Tommy's head whips around at the sound, seeing Adam standing in the doorway, one hand still on the knob. He's flushed and a little sweaty, but it's clear he cleaned up after talking with the fans. His eyes are slightly wide, darting around and looking everywhere but at Tommy.

"What are you doing?" Adam says.

Tommy's ridiculously pleased at the nervousness he can hear in Adam's voice; this is a good sign. He gets on his hands and knees and crawls forward on the bed, closer to Adam. "Waiting for you."

"Why?" Adam's eyes land on him for a second, and then he hastily looks away, swallowing.

Tommy smiles, noticing Adam's gripping the doorknob so tightly that his hand is white. It makes him relax a little bit; Adam's clearly affected by him, so at least Tommy's not going to embarrass himself by offering himself to an uninterested Adam. "Because I've had enough," Tommy says. "I'm done waiting."

Adam finally lets go of the doorknob and steps inside, closing the door behind him. He doesn't make a move toward Tommy, though, and leans against the door. "Waiting?"

"For you to make a move. To tell me you want me." Tommy sits back on his calves and slowly pulls Adam's undershirt off. "You do want me, don't you, Adam?" He rubs his hands over his chest, tugging at his nipples.

The sound Adam makes, something between a groan and a growl, sends a shot of arousal straight to Tommy's dick.

"Fuck, I want you," Adam rasps, finally spurred into action. In three large strides, he's in front of the bed, and he reaches out, grabbing Tommy and pulling him against his chest, Tommy whimpering and clinging to Adam as Adam's lips find his.

Fuck, it's good. It's so good. Passionate and wet, deep and a touch desperate, Tommy's lightheaded from the sensations.

Adam rips his mouth away after he's owned Tommy's mouth, and Tommy gasps, gulping in air. Adam's hands settle on his ass, possessive, squeezing and massaging. Tommy keens, pressing closer, and thrusts up, pushing his now very hard dick into Adam's stomach.

"Fuck, baby," Adam says, biting and licking Tommy's neck as Tommy ruts against him. He encourages Tommy to lie back, and Tommy does, Adam following him, lying on top of him and pressing Tommy to into the bed. "Want you so much. For so long."

"Want you, too," Tommy says, grabbing Adam's head and joining their mouths again.

Adam's tongue and hands roam over his body, touching and caressing, and Tommy doesn't even try to hold back, touching Adam in return and letting Adam hear his pleasure.

Adam's clothes come off and Tommy's boxers disappear, and they're naked, flushed skin pressed together, hard cocks rubbing and grinding. And then Tommy stops thinking at all, any doubts and worries he had about being with Adam fading away under Adam's masterful, tender kisses and touches.

\---

Afterward, Adam cleans him up, Tommy murmuring sleepy thanks. He's ready to sleep, sated and tired and feeling fucking wonderful, the ache in his ass delicious. The sex was even better than Tommy imagined, and Tommy imagined a lot. It was certainly better than those drunken, fumbling fucks he had in college. Tommy'll be demanding Adam fuck him often. And maybe he'll even return the favor. That'll be fun.

"Tommy," Adam says, and Tommy cracks one eye open and looks at Adam. He sounds hesitant, standing near the bed like he wants to lie down but unsure if he'll be welcome.

Tommy smiles. "C'mere," he says, opening his arms.

Adam immediately lies down on the bed and lets Tommy hold him, Adam curling into his arms.

Adam's so tense, it makes Tommy hurt for him. Too many men have taken advantage of Adam's giving, caring nature. "I love you," Tommy tells him, running his fingers through Adam's damp hair. "And fuck, I love your dick."

There's a beat of silence, and then Adam laughs quietly, finally relaxing. "I love you, too," he says. He slips his arms around Tommy's waist and cups Tommy's ass. "And your ass, too. Hmmm."

"Is that right?" Tommy murmurs. He dips his head and brings his lips close to Adam's, their eyes locked on each other. "Guess we're a perfect match then."

"I guess we are," Adam whispers back, and he claims Tommy's mouth in another firework-inspiring kiss. Tommy lets himself melt into it, fatigue vanishing and desire building again.

Adam's the only exception Tommy'll ever want, and he's okay with that.

Two of Adam's fingers push inside him, and Tommy moans, rolling his hips back into them and clutching at Adam's shoulders, and he amends his previous thought: he's _very_ okay with that.

 **END.**


End file.
